<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Truth Or Dare? by ReyAndor19</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095403">Truth Or Dare?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19'>ReyAndor19</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures Of Girlsquad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Middle School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Amilyn is so protective of her cucumbers, Basically a modern AU of Girlsquad, Cause you’re gonna need it, Cucumbers, F/F, F/M, Kaydel is a devil when it comes to dares, Lunch, May the Force Be With You, Middle School, School, Secret Crush, The force is female, Truth or Dare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>469</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25095403</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReyAndor19/pseuds/ReyAndor19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What’s a harmless lunchtime game of truth or dare between friends?<br/>Of course Kaydel’s the one asking the questions...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armitage Hux/Rose Tico, Dopheld Mitaka &amp; Phasma, Dopheld Mitaka/Phasma, Kaydel Ko Connix/Zorii Bliss, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Zorii Bliss/Kaydel Ko Connix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Adventures Of Girlsquad [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817848</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Truth Or Dare?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose, you’re next. Truth or dare?” Kaydel asked, pointing her plastic fork at Rose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Come on Rose, try a dare for once,” Rey begged.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Yeah, you </span> <em><span class="s2">always</span></em> <span class="s1"> choose truth,” Zorii agreed, twirling a strand of purple-streaked hair between her fingers.</span></p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“No way. I am </span> <em><span class="s2">not</span></em> <span class="s1"> choosing dare. Kaydel will make me do something crazy.”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dare! Dare! Dare!” Zorii chanted.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You do know that if you act annoying, she will choose truth, and we all have to answer?” Amilyn asked, effectively shutting her up.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay, seriously Rose, choose,” Gwen Phasma sighed.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m thinking!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“You’ve been thinking for </span> <em><span class="s2">hours</span></em><span class="s1">,” Kaydel complained.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh shut up you Kaydel.” Rose stole a slice of cucumber from Amilyn’s tray and tossed it at Kaydel.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! My cucumbers!” Amilyn tried to grab it back, and Kaydel stole a second slice, chucking it at Rose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose. Truth or dare?” Rey asked finally.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Truth.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Everyone moaned.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Whose idea was it to have everyone answer the truth question?” Zorii muttered.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Ooh, I’ve got it! Alright, who does everyone like? As in </span> <em><span class="s2">like</span></em><span class="s2">?</span><span class="s1"> Ya know, have a crush on?” Kaydel asked, grinning mischievously.</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Rose!” All the girls cried, annoyed that they now had to answer the question.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? I’m allowed to choose whatever I want!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll go first,” Amilyn volunteered. “You guys all know that I don’t like anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fair,” Kaydel nodded. “Who’s next?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zorii is.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? No I’m not!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah you are.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh come on. Fine, I’ll go.” She paused, taking a sip of her drink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1"><span class="s1">“Just </span> <span class="s2">go</span> <span class="s1"> Zorii, before I dump that milk carton on your head!”</span></p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, can’t a girl get a drink around here?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Just go!” Everyone yelled.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Fine. I have a really big crush on Kaydel Ko Connix.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The entire table was silent. Kaydel had turned a deep scarlet color, and Zorii looked like she was regretting her confession.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I like you too,” Kaydel managed finally. Now it was Zorii’s turn to look surprised. “Like, a lot.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Really.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey! You two should kiss!” Jannah cried, finally looking up from her lunch. “Oh, and I don’t like anyone.”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The game continued.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Ben Solo,” Rey shrugged, ignoring the girls’ teasing.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dopheld Mitaka,” Gwen admitted, cheeks turning slightly pink.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Your turn Rose,” Jannah said eagerly.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Umm...are you sure? Everyone else has gone?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Each and every one of us.” Kaydel was grinning.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Okay...”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tell us! Tell us! Tell us!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Zorii, stop chanting,” Amilyn scolded.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Not until Rose tells us.” All the girls were now staring expectantly at Rose.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Alright fine! I like Armitage Hux!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Gwen cheered and Zorii moaned. “Oh come on!”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What? What’s wrong?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Zorii dug through her lunchbox, pulling out a handful of sour candies and dumping them in Gwen’s palm. Jannah calmly handed Rey a bag of wookie cookies.</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What?”</span>
</p>
<p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Everyone was...betting on...whether or not...you liked Hux!” Kaydel managed between giggles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>